<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>祈愿落幕时 by Dai713</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181362">祈愿落幕时</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai713/pseuds/Dai713'>Dai713</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai713/pseuds/Dai713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是普通人而非神的人生故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paolo Maldini/Andriy Shevchenko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>祈愿落幕时</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*《海鸥》是契诃夫的名作《海鸥》，典型的契诃夫无高潮无转折通篇都很痛苦压抑的剧本。男主角特里波列夫是个基辅人，一生都为祖传的毛子式虚无人生而痛苦，他心爱的姑娘妮娜跟着他母亲的情人私奔，生下孩子后被抛弃，回来两人抱头痛哭一番，妮娜又走了，特里波列夫自杀了。目前比较好找的话剧版本是立陶宛OKT剧团拍的，时间长达四小时，被我朋友的朋友誉为“文艺青年铁人三项之一”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>祈愿落幕时</p><p>完结了。按照惯例前文隐藏。</p><p>1-3节捆绑观看，力争从头膈应到尾。</p><p>马尔蒂尼/舍甫琴科</p><p>祈愿落幕时</p><p>作者jaywalker<br/>
https://gezhongchuanmalu.lofter.com/post/1ccd095b_1c60e3583</p><p>（1）</p><p>剧院在午后开始最后一轮带妆排练，计划四点结束，这出戏的时间长于一般剧目，排练时间也就比正常情况来得要早。</p><p>一点钟，后台虽然整备完毕，整个剧团刚刚吃饱，都显得有些无精打采，就连舍瓦也忍不住打哈欠。他以为我们没有看见，但其实我们都看见了。总监试图让所有人都打起精神，免不了上下跑动和大喊大叫，声音像冬天的海风在剧院里隆隆作响，饶是这样也没能让人提起劲来。这一整个演出季我们都忙极了，《海鸥》获得了惊人的成功。一开始只是在基辅，没过多久，整个欧洲都试图挤进了我们小小的城市剧场。曾几何时我们哪想得到会见到如此多人，曾几何时我们哪期望过享受如此虚荣。演出进行到第二个月，我们不得不在附近大学找来几个学究，加班加点翻译剧本，为的是让欧洲来的先生女士们听懂我们的语言。经过了漫长的演出季，今天是《海鸥》的最后一个公演日。三个月里，舍瓦作为男主演特里波列夫，每天晚上七点半准时出现，把绝望从身体里掏出来给所有人看；在十一点结束，一声枪响，面纱尽落。谢幕时间被无限拉长，每个人都想和舍瓦握手，每个人都想和舍瓦说几句话，如此一来，反倒显得饰演女主角妮娜的女演员不那么重要了，哪怕她的表演也颇为出彩。但没有人会因此而责怪舍瓦，所有人都知道这成功来之不易，这成功也完完全全归功于他。再加上他早在《海鸥》筹划之初便宣告这是最后一次出现台前，随着《海鸥》封箱，他也将告别表演。舍瓦为人所喜爱，我们与有荣焉，更祝福他拥有更好的未来。</p><p>当我带回整个剧团的咖啡，第一幕正接近尾声。我没有把咖啡带到后台去，因为所有人都挤在前台。舍瓦在台上表演发疯，可怜的特里波列夫，为没有人懂得他的创作，包括他爱的姑娘。这个时候的舍瓦丝毫看不出来曾经昏昏欲睡，完完全全变成了另一个人，跪在地上，大段大段的悲痛从他的口中吐露，仿佛下一刻连心脏也不想要了，也一并呕出。我在舍瓦丰沛的情绪中找了个位置坐下，等着他们结束。总监和导演坐在第一排，我在三排，第二排还坐着人，我定睛看了一会儿，眼熟却不认识。</p><p>我不知道这里是否有人认识他，我们只在少数情况下进行开放排练，或许大家都沉浸在剧目中而没有意识到这里有一个狂热粉丝潜入，我确信自己应该提醒他离开。第一幕即将结束，我可不想看见我的同事疯抢咖啡的样子被上传ins——如果他们当我是同事的话，我毕竟只是个见习演员。</p><p>我悄悄挪到他的身后，上帝啊，这么一看，他的个头可真高，真希望他永远不要买前排票，否则坐在他身后得有多痛苦，我确信退票保险条款里不包含前排观众挡住了整个舞台。我在他身后小声叫他，“先生，先生。”好极了，他听见了。他回头看我的样子就像完全不意外我会叫住他，眼睛里闪烁着宽容的笑意。他定了定神，随即准确叫出了我的名字，“小津。”他用一口轻柔的英语向我问好，“下午好。”如此一来我便不能将他赶出去了，万一他真的是哪个演员的亲戚或朋友呢，他甚至知道我会说英文和我的爱称。是谁这么关心我，以至于他的亲友都被感染，我竟不知道，也许我应该问问他?</p><p>不用我说，来访的先生突然意识到了，“抱歉，门口没人，我就进来了。”他解释道。“我来看看他。”</p><p>他？那么就不是我们哪一位才华横溢的女演员了。</p><p>他是谁？我看着台上，台上有年老的医生，过早的发胖和没了头发，当然不是他；庸俗的作家，卸妆后却不苟言笑，还是算了吧；还有那正哭天抢地的青年，天哪，这是个奇迹，他可真真正正是三十六岁了，可他还是个毛毛躁躁的年轻人呐！除了他以外，哪一个是来访者为之潜入的对象，哪一个配得上他带来的花。</p><p>访客任我猜测，笑而不语，答案便不言而喻。“第一幕结束舍瓦会直接回后台，他不怎么喝咖啡。”我说。访客点了点头，“他的台词太多，发音方式一直没有矫正过来，不喝咖啡是对的。”</p><p>嚯，这可是个行家。</p><p>这个时候，第一幕结束了，舞台脚灯熄灭，前排顶灯大亮，导演跳上舞台，叠声喊着“舍瓦舍瓦”直奔后台。又有人四处寻找咖啡，“咖啡呢！回来了吗？？？”我急急忙忙从位置上站起来，冲他们挥手示意我在这儿。舍瓦的访客也站了起来，他背对着舞台，我面对着舞台，如此一来我们便面对面了，我笼罩在一整片柔和的阴影之中，终于看清了他，并不禁感叹这世间竟有这么多看不出年龄的魅力男士。我想入非非：如果过几年我也能长这么高，是不是应该去试一试电影。</p><p>“晚些时候再见”他对我说。也就是说他会回来看末场了，真好奇他会坐在哪里。他带来的礼物还放在剧场的椅子上，这是否是我新分担的工作？分完了咖啡，我捧着说不出名字的花束去找后台舍瓦。</p><p>舍瓦的休息室香得像个花房，全乌克兰的女演员都告诫自己：要做自己，不要和男人一般见识，何况还是一个即将退役的男人。而这个要退役的男人正面无表情地坐在扑鼻的香气里，眼神呆滞，手边放着半玻璃杯水，活像一台进入节能模式的家用电器。看见我的时候，他抬起眼睛，“小津”，亲热地叫我。</p><p>“给你花。”我把水杯拿开，把花放在桌上，实在不想把它和别的花篮混放在一起。</p><p>我莫名其妙的区别对待引起了舍瓦的注意，他看了花一眼，小小提起兴致，“挺好看的，这又是什么花？”我们俩大眼瞪着小眼，“你对我有什么误解，为什么觉得我会知道？”我问他，“只要不是玫瑰，花不就是花吗？”</p><p>“很有些道理。”他揶揄着笑了起来。“谁这个时候送花？外面已经开始排队了？今天这么早？”</p><p>“没有。”我想起了第二排的访客，连比划带描述灯光下的身影，“这么高，这个天气只穿着大衣，走路像风一样，你认识吧。”我说。</p><p>“是的。”舍瓦颔首，“我认识他，一个朋友。”我又说，“第一幕结束他就走了。”</p><p>或许是感觉我有些好奇，又有些失落，他说，“他晚上还会来，在二楼四号包厢。”我顿时就感到安心，为可能被他挡住视线的观众们。旋即我又意识到，末场的二楼包厢票不是一早就全部预留给些名字都不可说的人吗，演员的预留票都分散在一楼池座里，我的妈妈会来，我聒噪的妹妹和她的朋友就算了。我把这个想法说给舍瓦听，他露出一个好看的笑，“差不多是这么回事。”</p><p>到底是怎么回事？我摸不着头脑，第二幕的准备铃响起来，他就什么也不肯说了。</p><p> </p><p> 我在晚餐时间又遇见舍瓦的访客，剧院门口的几家咖啡店被粉丝挤得水泄不通，人人都想在里面和演员不期而遇，于是我跑到了三条路之外的面包房，最后一笼面包在五点钟出炉，正好遇见在此就餐的他。</p><p>就算我发自内心地艳羡他的风华，眼前这位男士确实较我年长，他以爱称唤我，我便不好再叫他先生，他自述名讳保罗马尔蒂尼，让我叫他保罗，我没什么负担。只是穿着笔挺正装，透过橱柜的透明玻璃看到的这场景，手上搭着昂贵大衣的保罗和穿着臃肿羽绒服的我站在同一个柜台前讨论面包，怎么都有些奇异。</p><p>保罗为我的晚餐付了账，随意在找了张空桌子坐下。他问我几点回去合适，我说算上跑回去的时间大概还有四十分钟空余。其实早一点晚一点对我来说都无所谓，我又不用上台，一整个演出季里我只在舍瓦轮休，B卡感冒，实在无人可用时才能上场，这种几率小之又小。我倒是曾经带上假发去演管家的女儿，但是那也不是长久之计。舍瓦接受得还可以，就是太为难他，他得依靠卓绝的演技和毅力，和我对戏时才不至于笑倒在地上。</p><p>“总有这么个过程。”保罗不露声色地把盐和糖都推远了一点，优雅地吃掉了他的晚餐。“你多大了？”</p><p>“下个月满十九岁。”我说。</p><p>“那比他那时候还小一点”他说，“倒也不用心急。”</p><p>“他”必然还是说的舍瓦了，除了他还能有谁。保罗说他以前也演过戏，取得了一点不足以为人道的成就，和舍瓦做过几年同事。如此一来我便明了，我其实没有见过他，但成功的演员有几个缺少眼缘？这就是我看他熟悉的原因。</p><p>而舍瓦更是如此，几乎没有人不爱他那张甜蜜的脸。他成名很早，在东欧戏剧节上崭露头角，刚成年就开始挑大梁，去俄罗斯和西班牙的巡演也很成功，很快就接到了来自意大利的邀请，那确实是高一档的平台。</p><p>保罗听我这么说，没什么特殊的表示，脸上却显得十分高兴。我私下里认为，这种喜色其实和他沉稳的气质不大相符，也可能是我不了解他，谁又会天真到认为一个小时就能看透一整个人？</p><p>“那是我们的剧院。”他颇有些得意地说。“是我们的主角，了不起的舍甫琴科。”</p><p>年轻的舍甫琴科来到米兰，身披的风雪还未散尽，被南欧温暖的春天化作无声的雨。他在陌生的剧场里首次出演《裘力斯凯撒》，用尚未掌握的语言，念诵大段大段不能理解的台词。在那一晚他也征服了米兰城，像他曾经征服基辅，莫斯科和马德里。浸入式的剧院里观众攀住他的小腿和脚踝，向年轻的主人公要求一个勃鲁托斯也给不起的引领。“谢幕后他眼神发直，坐在后台直喘气，要知道，我们的剧场有你们的两倍大，”保罗说，“我们问他怕不怕，你猜他跟我们说什么？”</p><p>他说什么？难道他还有什么别的话好说。他冲他们骂除了他谁也听不懂的脏话。他是怕得要死，到谢幕双脚仍在打摆，人唯有害怕才能勇敢；不但如此，他甚至是愤怒的，他气得要死了，无端端被意大利同僚的自以为是所冒犯。</p><p>“他扬起长满金棕色头发的小脑袋冲我们喊，’懦夫在未死以前就已经死了好多次，勇士一生只死一次’。他真的懂自己在说什么吗？不，我不会这么认为。他拱着自己的背，像年轻的刚学会狩猎的小野兽，随时随刻都准备扑上来，把一切坚硬的东西撕得粉碎。”</p><p>我该明白了，无论是带着美丽鲜花的来访，还是温柔地、自豪地向另一个人说起他，坐在我面前的是一个曾经将缪斯拥入怀中的男人，他们在落下的帷幕之后长久地接吻。再也不会有比这更加美妙的恋情了，每一分每一秒都在一起，每一分每一秒又互相成就。保罗马尔蒂尼托起安德烈舍甫琴科的肩膀，哈姆雷特和他的叔父，罗密欧和他的亲王，理查二世和兰开斯特公爵，为了上帝的缘故，让我们席地而坐，历数诸王之陌路。</p><p> </p><p>（2）</p><p> </p><p>我们的剧院是非常成功的莎士比亚剧院。保罗马尔蒂尼带着笑意娓娓道来。</p><p>在仲夏夜上演喜剧，在温暖的冬天排练悲剧，在什么都在发生、又什么都在死去的春之端末，上演罗密欧与朱丽叶。像半岛美丽的女郎，时间过去，记忆斑驳，香烟燃到尽头，余音袅袅，皱纹爬上了曾经光洁的脸庞，用薄纱蒙住眼睛，笑靥不改年轻的模样。无论什么时候，莎士比亚都是最好的，都是永恒的。经理、导演、设计师，演员、游客，本地人，每个人都要看莎士比亚。</p><p>安德烈是天赐的演员。是愤怒的，痛苦的，纠结的，狡黠的，甜美的，毫无心机的，善良的，虔诚的，所有剧作家和导演梦寐以求的，每一个年轻演员所仰望的，寄予众望又不负所望的。获得一切赞誉之时，他坐在一叠印着他头像的报纸之上，满心想着能不能不穿戏服，光着上场，结束了偷偷跑去隔壁，吃两只棒冰，还要泡冷水澡。</p><p>后台热得像个蒸笼，汗水像小河顺着他的脊梁向下流淌。</p><p>“看看你像什么样子！成何体统！给你拍到报纸上！”路过的里诺挥舞手臂，冲他嚷嚷。</p><p>“人可以坐上所有的宝座，却永远只能坐在自己的屁股之上，你自己不也没穿上衣。”安德烈皱起脸凶他。</p><p>保罗马尔蒂尼从天而降，“不要在后台大喊大叫。”他沉着脸教训，把他们分开比让他们在一起更加费劲，不到十分钟他们又能闹在一起。满屋子都是热烘烘的男孩，今天打了架，明天就忘记。如果经人点破，明明是忘性太大，却还要把自己自吹自擂一番，好一个宽广胸怀。“也没有棒冰，不许吃冰，感冒了怎么办。”</p><p>“不会感冒的！”安德烈扬起不甘心的脸，“我说不会就不会。”</p><p>“快让他生病吧！让卡卡上，让皮波上！给他挂十个吊瓶，让他一天都在医院吊水！”里诺怪叫，跑远。</p><p>“那我不吃了。”安德烈立刻改变主意，并扬言，“你给我等着。”</p><p>保罗马尔蒂尼把他抓回来，用力搓他的脸，安德烈的眼睛在手掌下滴溜滴溜打转。他早已被米兰宠坏，肆无忌惮地大声抱怨，“我带着妆呢！”</p><p>安德烈在乎这个吗？不，他不在乎。他只是要求更多一点点偏袒，放进他已经斟满了特权的金杯里，就着保罗马尔蒂尼的嘴唇，将青春一饮而尽。谁都知道他快活，保罗马尔蒂尼的庇护好似极乐，米兰是个叫人沉醉的天堂。 </p><p>而后，在一个本应上演罗密欧与朱丽叶的五月末，朱丽叶却走下闺房的露台。是哪颗星星哪位神灵，送来金边镶嵌的邀请函。剧团浩浩荡荡拔寨，带着两百只箱子前往英国。用最豪华的舞台布景和美丽的戏服，最富有激情的演员和出类拔萃的表演，在莎士比亚祖国的剧院上演一出皆大欢喜。</p><p>或许彼得.德鲁克推崇禁欲式的舞台表达，但米兰来的艺术家们则不那么赞同。意式的表演是一张巨大的、华丽的网，安德烈是彩色风暴中永不折断的帆，呼风唤雨，舒展如大海。他的一举一动都美极了，光彩照人，叫人挪不开眼睛。</p><p>如果开演前曼彻斯特的评论家曾在场刊上安德烈的照片旁写下疑惑：舞台上真的需要这样美丽的奥兰多吗，在罗萨琳已经足够美丽的前提之下？</p><p>那么最后他们会欢天喜地地自答。是的，我们需要！</p><p>紧接着，岛上的食莲人就来了，他们把安德烈团团围住。这些忧郁的人长着温柔的眼睛，绯红的霞光映衬着他们暗淡的面影。他们带来具有魔力的莲花茎枝，把花和果实奉献给远方的来客。可安德烈听不懂，他确实是个天才，但他甚至连基本的英语都说得磕磕绊绊。他对他祖国之外的异国一视同仁，一无所知就像他对待生活。</p><p>“他们说什么？”他懵懂发问。</p><p>身边有人用俄语低声作答，“忘记你的家园吧，岛上的家乡在茫茫大海彼方，我们不愿再流浪。”</p><p>安德烈惊喜地抬起眼睛，伙伴的语声也渐去渐弱，自己心音的节律在耳中化作了仙乐。有一个瞬间他真的以为自己看见了家乡，白雪皑皑的冬天和动荡荒凉的海洋，海鸥飞翔在海岸线上，找不到一条鱼。</p><p>“您说什么？”他急切地问。</p><p>来人带着笑意吻了吻他的脸颊，在拥簇下离去。</p><p>回去的路上，“我来为你唱首歌吧”，安德烈在保罗马尔蒂尼的肩头上说。</p><p>突然间，安德烈仿佛对生活产生了许多新的想法，或者模模糊糊地捕捉到另一种可能的影。</p><p>他脸上的油彩早已经洗净，一层薄薄的属于奥兰多的灵魂却留了下来。不，不止是奥兰多，还有更多的人。许许多多他扮演过的角色，许许多多他没有扮演过的角色，都在这一刻齐聚一堂。这些影子让他显得深沉，却没能让他变得深沉。他反复念叨“活得太匆忙，来不及感受”，但这才是个开始。他还未快速地抓住核心，依旧是个快活的少年和天生的情种。他得意洋洋，调子起得乱七八糟，两只手上下挥舞，把几种语言混在一起，谁别想听懂他唱的是什么。他说他为了保罗马尔蒂尼而唱，但在他的心里，在保罗马尔蒂尼的心里，他们都清清楚楚：安德烈只为了自己。而后他的调子越唱越高，吵醒了整个飞机的人。“你疯了吗”，他们冲他喊。他却说，我高兴呀！我真的高兴！活得太匆忙，我要好好感受。</p><p>命运的钟声敲响，从此安德烈舍甫琴科的改变只是时间问题。渐渐地，他的要求越来越多。他的抱怨也越来越多。他的心意变幻莫测，他提出要求，他不容置喙，他自言自语，他在后台大声与所有人争吵，他不再打闹，他不再忘记，他不再带着笑意。劝说毫无意义，他随着自己的心意继续，第二天他在枕头上醒来，宣告要将自己的战役进行到底，哪里有永恒的顺利，他就横冲直向那儿闯去。</p><p>安德烈还是那个舞台上的明星，当之无愧的主角，无人可以比肩的天才，莎士比亚的宠儿。他几乎拥有一切，现在他决心要把他们全部抛弃。与保罗马尔蒂尼的争吵在日程上一再推迟，已经是他为挽救关系和情谊做出的最大努力。但是他不愿意背叛自己。他以为他祖国的历史就是他的全部命运。他把诱人的煽动听到了心里去，深藏在血脉之中的民族性伤痕变成他手握的武器。</p><p>他变得歇斯底里，于是他反复发问，他说你没有经历你就不会知道，你没有从基辅来，强盗的铁蹄没有踏过你祖国的土地，母亲河的乳汁苦涩如眼泪。他说他理应脱胎换骨，活该凤凰涅槃，为什么只能演莎士比亚，凭什么只能当一具舞台布景。反复演五百年前的年代剧，到底有什么意义。</p><p>“再这么下去我们将不得不把你留在幕后”，于是他们这么对他说，安德烈闻言却立刻转身离去，出现在背街不起眼的小剧场里。</p><p>他拖着一条长凳，走进毫无布景的简陋舞台。找到保罗马尔蒂尼对他来说轻而易举，更别说观众寥寥无几。他看着他，一字一句地念自己的铿锵台词：</p><p>我不是哈姆雷特。我不再扮演角色。我的台词言不及义。意象之血被思虑吸干。我的戏剧不再上演。身后的布景正被那些感到无趣的人撤走。我的戏对他们说话，如今与他们脱了干系。我也不再觉得有趣。我不想再演下去。*</p><p> </p><p> 安德烈当真知道他在说什么吗？他当真理解这出戏码背后的意义？哈姆雷特只是在演哈姆雷特，他的戏从来没有演出过，剧本已经丢了。到底哈姆雷特想成为机器，还是明目张胆地向权威和向爱情挑衅。</p><p>在路灯下保罗马尔蒂尼将安德烈拦下。交流或许不能成功，但交流永远有意义。用双唇困住另一双唇，告诉我，如果你不能吻我，那么“爱”这个词的存在对我到底有什么说得过去的意义？</p><p>安德烈舍甫琴科一反常态，自信与倔强与意气风发在这一吻中从身体中全部抽离出去。他话语哽咽，他流下眼泪，这一刻他成了每一个悲剧的男主角，却远比他们每一个都来得有说服力。</p><p>他说哈姆雷特害怕做梦，我害怕生活。生命就要完结了，可我好像还没有生活过。</p><p>保罗马尔蒂尼说你不能就这样离开你得继续演下去，你可以离开但你不能不告而别，你可以兑现天赋但你不能否认天赋，你可以迈向未来但你不应该背弃过去。</p><p>短暂的叛逆后，安德烈又回到了剧院，他们还是把最好的角色拱手送上，但他也没有因此与小剧场作别。在早上五点，原本他从来都渴睡。保罗马尔蒂尼问他，“你要去哪？”。他说，他要排一出新戏。</p><p>安德烈咚咚咚跑下楼梯，向送奶工大声朗诵出格的台词。保罗默许了安德烈的变化和成长，因为他以为相爱永远是事关相互妥协的艺术和技术。如果安德烈愿意向他和他的艺术妥协，耐下性子去表演那些他或许不再懂得珍惜的角色，那么保罗就永远肩负义务，去给予安德烈相应的理解和尊重。不明就里的同僚和饱受其害的邻居们问保罗怎么回事，他只对他们说就让他去。活得太匆忙，理应要仔细感受。幸福只是转瞬即逝的片刻，要在它们溜走之前抓住并好好庆祝。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，我想打断一下，”我说。“我不知道你有没有感觉，你的形象听起来好像陶醉在自我牺牲里的倒霉丈夫。你这么...的人，不，等我一下，嗯，”我想了一会儿，希望找出一个合适的形容词，但很快就放弃了，“算了，你这样的人，搞这种戏码总让人感觉奇妙的无语。”</p><p>希望他能懂我的意思。</p><p>如果他有那么一秒看起来显得出戏的尴尬，那只不过说明了在严丝合缝无懈可击外表之下，保罗马尔蒂尼也不过是个普通人。这没什么可耻，没有哪个人不是个普通人。安德烈舍甫琴科也是个普通人，但是和他熟悉以后就会知道，什么奇怪的事情发生在他身上都不奇怪。比如，猜猜谁会想要来乌克兰捧一个没落已久的老式剧院？莫斯科立陶宛布达佩斯，是哪一处剧院不行？</p><p>“所以按照剧情发展，马上舍瓦就该私奔了。”我说。“他也确实从米兰跑到英国去了，跟我们剧院的赞助人。”</p><p>“差不多也是那么一回事，那时我也不知道他到底想要什么。”保罗说，“他以为他长大了，但其实他自己也不知道自己想要什么。”</p><p>“那寡头，对不起，阿布拉莫维奇先生是怎么说服他的？我可不信那些妖媚的神话里说的什么莲花果实。”</p><p>保罗轻微地点了点头。他说，“你且远眺一下那无穷的天涯，见识下世上的万国与万国的荣华。”</p><p>我感到意外。我问，“舍瓦信这个？还是阿布拉莫维奇先生信这个？我还以为他只信人与自然适者生存，就算把他送到西伯利亚，他也能把熊收拾得服服帖帖，靠走私石油建立起一个王国。”</p><p>保罗露出了一个英俊又不置可否的笑容。如果我没有想得太多，他看起来甚至还有些狡猾。</p><p>我将信将疑。“该不会这些都是你自己编的吧？”</p><p>“是我编的。”他说得坦然。</p><p>靠，这些中年人怎么这么阴险。这倒让我想起了，第一个撺掇我扮女装演管家女儿的，可不就是舍瓦本人。</p><p>“你忍心对着这样一张脸撒谎吗？”我指着自己的脸，骗一个年轻人到底有什么乐趣可言？</p><p>“你也会长大的。”保罗马尔蒂尼说话的口气就好像我是他看着长大却一直不成器的孩子，“就跟他一样。命运给了你们礼物，也都标好了价格。”</p><p> </p><p>（3）</p><p> </p><p>很快，我将向他提出那个问题，这将是我的人生中至关重要的一刻，我会耐心听完舍瓦的答案，每一个解释与每一条建议，无论他是一时兴起还是酝酿已久。大幕即将拉起，后台一扫午间懒洋洋的气氛，呈现出化冻后第一场春雨即将到来的躁动。舍瓦趴坐在一把靠背椅上，兴致勃勃地看着化妆师帮我戴假发。四十分钟前我极限操作，从三条路外的咖啡店跑回来，正撞上总监在满后台大喊我的名字。化妆师十分不客气地拎着我的领子就走，舍瓦从天而降，慷慨地让出了自己的休息室，我因此逃过了一劫，不用去公用化妆间被女演员们围观。饰演管家女儿玛莎的女演员在我出发吃晚餐后二十分钟不幸被布景绊倒，目前正在医院治疗她越肿越高的脚踝，原本饰演女仆的女演员紧急换了造型，和保罗马尔蒂尼悠闲喝咖啡的我被电话召回来顶替女仆。现在，假发套让我脖子发痒，我控制不住自己在椅子上扭来扭去，化妆师的刷子险些戳进我的鼻孔，舍瓦在一旁笑个不停。他怎么会这么高兴，傻死了。接着，我说，“为什么只要有女演员出现问题就让我顶上？”</p><p>那时候，舍瓦已经在舞台上演了二十六年的戏，从基辅到米兰，从米兰到伦敦，从伦敦回到米兰，最后又离开米兰回到基辅。离开祖国时他还很年轻，以为自己能够征服世界。最终他没能做到，是世界和时间改变了他，但只是一部分，并没有全部。宇宙间最稳定坚固的东西只能是灵魂，日后我们在戏剧史上再次见到他，会说，“此人有坚固不摧的灵魂。”</p><p>我确信这是好极好的询问他的时机，而过了这一刻，作为演员的记忆也将从他脑海里慢慢淡去。原本最好的时机本应是他再一次穿上女装，出演全男班的《第十二夜》。但是，我永远不会再有那个机会了，那时我还太小，我不拥有他的过去。在与他共事的数月里，他总是对我十分可亲，并不因我是一个实习生而将我看低，觉得我派不上用场。如果我去问他如何处理角色，他总是会告诉我建议。如果我邀请他结束后坐我的车回去，即使那辆我爷爷传给我爸爸，我爸爸又送给我的破车在雪夜中多次抛锚，他也不会抱怨。他对生活如此豁达，又并非像诗人们所形容地那样过上春风拂面的生活，反倒是一种怎么样都好，怎么样都行的随意。</p><p>“伦敦生活好不好？他觉得还可以。如果时间回溯，万事如新，罗曼.阿布拉莫维奇再邀请他一次，他还是会抛弃米兰的一切，毫无心机地闯进西区的剧院去。”保罗马尔蒂尼说。</p><p>我很清楚这个故事的后续，保罗马尔蒂尼犯不着在关键的问题上骗我。如果有什么地方能比米兰更喜欢莎士比亚，那也只能是伦敦西区。但他们的莎士比亚剧是不一样的，奇特的，怪异的，推陈未必出新却一定出格的，人人都自带一股刚烈的气息。我极力幻想舍瓦对待这一种崭新的舞台艺术作何感想，对他短暂的西区经历如何评价。对这些事，互联网留下了让人浮想联翩的遗迹。但无论旁观者保罗马尔蒂尼如何按过不提，当事人舍瓦如何笑而不语，当年的剧团总监如何对着媒体抛下暗指与隐喻，阿布拉莫维奇如何直到今天依旧对舍瓦保持着几近不体面的巨大热情，他过的不很好，长期不能登台，两年中做了三次手术，在伦敦的凄风苦雨中眼睁睁地看着自己最好的年龄逐渐老去。</p><p>我站在舞台的一角，化着浓妆，没有台词，好似一桩寻常舞台布景，观众因此也看不出我究竟是男是女。舍瓦饰演的特里波列夫站在另一端，看妮娜表演他所写下的、除了她没有人理解、没有人赞颂的剧本。</p><p>她说：我孤独啊。每隔一百年，我才张嘴说话一次，可是，我的声音在空漠中凄凉地回响着，没有人听...而你们呢，惨白的火光啊，也不听听我的声音...沼泽里的腐水，靠近黎明时分，就把你们分娩出来，你们于是没有思想地、没有意志地、没有生命的脉搏地一直漂泊到黄昏。那个不朽的物质力量之父，撒旦，生怕你们重新获得生命，立刻就对你们，象对顽石和流水一样，不断地进行着原子的点化，于是，你们就永无休止地变化着。整个宇宙里，除了精神，没有一样是固定的，不变的。</p><p>她在此停顿。舍瓦随之陷入微妙的沉思。从我的角度看去，他的侧脸过于坚毅，而对于一个戏剧演员来说，他因此又显得太过于东欧，太异类了，太外来了，太易于陷入刻板印象，太难以融入主流。如果不是他的脸上始终浮现出一种柔和的神情和愿意为任何事情改变的意趣，真的很难以想象，米兰为何会再次向他张开双臂。</p><p>“他从伦敦打来电话。”保罗马尔蒂尼说，“我问他好不好，他说‘你不用担心，戏还没有结束，演员是不会在戏剧中间死去的’。然后他哭了，他也道歉了。”</p><p>在我小的时候，有一次，我想去河上滑冰。但是我的叔叔告诉我，还不到时候，冰太薄了，我会掉下去的，我妈妈因此把我的冰鞋藏了起来。</p><p>但是我还是设法找到了它们，在一个他们出去工作的下午，偷偷溜出学校。河上一个人都没有，我大喊，“这是我的领地！”，窜了下去。恢复意识的时候已经是深夜，全家人都坐在我的床前，看见我醒了，他们爆发出一阵小小的欢呼，又立刻狠狠地瞪住我。我知道，大事不妙了。于是我“哇”地一声，大哭起来，抽抽搭搭虚情假意着道歉。我妈妈吓坏了，把我搂在怀里不住安慰，她以为我也吓坏了，因此不再责怪。但在心里我是知道的，如果再给我一次机会，我还是会这么干。我在十岁时就明白了一个道理：世上的道歉分为两种，一种是真心实意地意识到自己错了，另一种只是为了逃避责怪。我不知道舍瓦是哪一种，我把这个故事讲给保罗听。</p><p>他却反问我，你把安德烈和你十岁时相比？</p><p>我觉得他的思路很有问题，但他却对自己的跑题毫无愧意。“我觉得差不多。”他稳重地下结论。喂，你到底怎么回事，小老弟？</p><p>安德烈舍甫琴科在电话里为不告而别和言而无信而道歉。但内心里，他也为自己没有诚实地面对自己而一再抱歉。人不能坦诚地对待自己，就无法坦诚地对待别人，人一旦犹豫不决地处理自己的事情，就会犹豫不决地处理别人的事情。</p><p>“他是错了。大剧院也好，小剧场也好，传统戏剧也好，先锋戏剧也好，戏剧永远是戏剧。名字有什么关系?载体只是载体。把玫瑰花叫做别的名称,它还是照样芳香。”保罗说，“他不了解，才会觉得这是两种东西，才会痛苦，强迫自己做出选择，又不愿承担选择的结果，因而一而再、再而三地给自己、给所有人找麻烦，找不痛快。”</p><p>但他也没有错，认识自己永远是一个漫长的、艰辛的、充满失落的过程。没有留下阴影的教训根本不能称之为教训，没有痛彻心扉的代价根本不能称之为代价。三十岁的安德烈舍甫琴科坐在西区剧院昏暗的后台，茫然地看着他的同僚念诵着他曾经厌弃的台词，表演着他曾经厌倦的角色，他会逐渐意识到，最重要的永远不是事情的表象。他的内心明明如此袒露，明明在大声呼唤，他却选择扭过了头，用欺骗来逃避米兰，逃避保罗马尔蒂尼，逃避他自己。</p><p>后来他终于明白了。他明白了自己已舍弃了原本笔直的人生道路，不但只是这样，他还妄想着要扭头回去。我要把保罗马尔蒂尼评价为世界上最俗气最没有面子的男士，成年男人在光鲜稳重外表下竟也如此意气用事。但保罗马尔蒂尼又做错了什么呢，如果舍瓦愿意为面对我的反串表演笑倒在地而向我庄重道歉，我也会立刻接受他的道歉，我的内心就是这么驱使我的，我坚决不背弃我的内心。虽然他从来都没有因此而向我道歉，真让人生气。</p><p>舍瓦如愿以偿回到米兰。第三幕和第四幕之间相隔两年。</p><p>第四幕开始前，他和我一起站在幕后，等着上场。阿布拉莫维奇先生刚刚来过，热情地拥抱了舍瓦和我，虽然他并不知道我的名字。“你演得很好”，他对我说。</p><p>“绕远路并不是件坏事。”舍瓦说，“你且远眺一下那无穷的天涯，见识下世上的万国与万国的荣华。重要的是感受，不要匆忙地生活，小津。每个选择都有它的必然性，但从结果上来说，你永远不会没有收获。”</p><p>舍瓦的眼睛闪闪发光，走到帷幕后面，小男孩一样趴在舞台的地板上，小小地把幕布揭开一点，用一只眼睛去看，又很快缩回头把帷幕关上。</p><p>“你不会知道结局，生活没有剧本。你只能凭借自己的直觉，但直觉又常常被别的东西干扰，于是你会觉得直觉是个骗人的东西。”</p><p>他突然把手伸到幕布外面，回来的时候拎着一支娇艳的玫瑰。会有人知道这里有个骗子和一个小偷吗？他轻轻地吻了吻玫瑰花瓣，珍重地把它别在胸前的口袋上。</p><p>“一开始你会害怕自己，总是有那样的时刻，做什么都是对的，也有那样的时刻，做同样的事情，又都是错的。你不断试错，直到人生在试错中走到尽头。不要害怕变得庸俗，变得愚蠢，变得浅薄，甚至把戏演得糟透了，不要因此而欺骗自己。不要去挑剔角色，被形式上的东西所干扰。你是一个真正的演员了，你在演戏的时候，会感到一种巨大的快乐，你兴奋，你陶醉，你觉得自己伟大。”</p><p>我意识到舍瓦在背妮娜的台词。</p><p>帷幕拉开，角色一一登场。妮娜含着眼泪，握着舍瓦的双手，她说，“现在，我可知道了，我可懂得了，在我们这种职业里，主要的不是光荣，也不是名声，也不是我所梦想过的那些东西，而是要有耐心。要懂得背起十字架来，要有信心。我有信心，所以我就不那么痛苦了，而每当我一想到我的使命，我就不再害怕生活了。”</p><p>她哭着跑下舞台。过了一会儿，舍瓦也下来了。他看见站在一边、等待谢幕的我，勉强从一长段情感爆发中抽离出来，冲我笑了笑。“你明白了吗？”他说。</p><p>舍瓦走到一层白纱后面，剪影和一声枪响会告诉所有的观众这场被剧作家界定为四幕喜剧的悲剧终于走到了尽头。</p><p>我冲进他的白纱里，敬职敬责地反串一个惊慌失措的、发现主人自杀的女佣。</p><p>舍瓦躺在地上，眼睛睁着，看着帷幕落了下来。他说，“你演得很好。“</p><p>我说，“谢谢。”</p><p>“除了精神，没有一样是固定的，不变的。小津，你不要害怕。”他说。</p><p>我说，“好的。”</p><p>我们在昏暗的帷幕后面，手拉着手，等着它重新升起来，走出去，向那些在外面欢呼、鼓掌、流泪的观众们致谢。</p><p>舍瓦的脸逐渐亮了起来。“好一场漫长的喜剧啊。”我听见他说。</p><p>我说，“是的，终于走到了尽头。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>